


Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: A Long Time Coming [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Celibacy, Cock Cages, Desperation, Eames is Arthur's key holder, Embarrassment, In Public, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vibrators, awkward public situations, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Arthur has to go out of town for a business meeting. Eames wants to keep Arthur well entertained.





	Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bingo square "celibacy". It's a wild ride folks! Hold on to you seats! 
> 
> Thanks to Brookebond for the beta and the cheer reading! This was all very new territory for me! I hope you enjoy it!

“Eames, break my leg. That might get me out of this trip.” Arthur stood over his suitcase, frowning at it like it had personally offended him. 

 

“Darling, it’s only two days. And you get to go to New York. You love New York.” Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist from behind, dropping a kiss on the back of his neck. 

 

“I like shopping in New York,” Arthur corrected petulantly. “This is going to be so boring.” 

 

“Well,” Eames began, turning Arthur around in his arms, “we can make it a little more interesting if you want.” 

 

Arthur quirked his lips as he considered Eames. “What do you have in mind?” 

 

“Remember that thing we fitted you for and bought months ago but haven’t gotten to use?” 

 

“The chastity cage?” Arthur looked slightly scandalized but after a moment he turned curious. “How is that going to be fun without you there to tease me? Because that is kind of the point of the whole idea.” 

 

“I think I will be able to make it worthwhile.” Eames leaned in and sucked Arthur’s bottom lip between his. “I’ll make sure you get all the teasing you need.” 

 

    Arthur considered it for a moment before pulling Eames in for a filthy wet kiss. “Get the cage.” 

 

***************

 

    Arthur’s flight had been uneventful, even if he had had a few awkward trips to the restroom as he got accustomed to the stainless steel cage around his cock and balls. He was glad security assumed the metal detector was picking up his belt buckle. Arthur hadn’t even considered that he might have to explain what was going on.

 

     Eames kept the key to the padlock with him in Seattle. There was an emergency key in his wallet but Arthur had been sternly warned about not misusing it or trying to pick the lock. 

 

    Arthur was worried that someone would be able to notice it under his clothes but so far so good. It had taken him a fair part of the day just to get used to the weight of the thing. The steel quickly warmed to his body and it was tight enough to keep Arthur from getting much of an erection. 

 

    Arthur checked into his hotel room and was unpacking his bag when he noticed a black gift box hidden under some of his clothes. Curious, Arthur opened it and found a note sitting on top of a very expensive looking black silicone butt plug. 

 

    ‘Arthur darling, when I found this, I knew it would be useful.’ 

 

    Arthur studied the plug, it was heavy and had some sort of bluetooth connection systems. On the back of Eames note was instruction on how to sync it with his phone. 

 

    Arthur was a bit confused and sent Eames a text message asking what he was supposed to do with it. 

 

    **_Wear it! What else would you do with it? Use it as a conversation piece? You should try to sleep with it tonight but just make sure to turn it on tomorrow morning._** Eames replied

 

_Why? So you can track me?_ Arthur asked. 

 

    ** _Because I said so._** Was Eames’ reply. 

 

    Arthur shook his head as he started to undress and get ready for bed. He stood naked in the bathroom, looking at himself. He felt a bit ridiculous with a metal cage around his dick but Eames was sure it was going to be fun. 

 

    Maybe the plug would liven things up. 

 

    Arthur grabbed a small bottle of lube from his suitcase and laid on the bed. Arthur spread his knees wide, slipping a lubed finger around his hole. He gasped when his dick gave a throb but was unable to do much more.

 

    When Arthur pressed two fingers inside he gasped, the cage suddenly feeling tighter around his cock. Weirdly enough it wasn’t painful, more like someone giving his dick a squeeze. When he stroked his fingers over the cage it felt strangely sexy, knowing that no matter what he did he couldn’t come without Eames’ permission. Well his research said he could, but it would take a lot more stimulation than he could give himself.

 

    Arthur bit his lip as he thrust his fingers deeper, he couldn’t stop himself from teasing his prostate. Pleasure jolted through his body but his cock didn’t respond any further.

 

    Arthur kept pressing against his prostate until he was shaking with want. He knew he should stop, that nothing could happen, but instead he added another finger. 

 

    Arthur cursed when his phone rang but quickly realized it was Eames. He used his clean hand to answer the call, putting it on speaker. 

 

    “Arthur, what are you doing right now?” Eames purred. 

 

    “I have three fingers in my ass and I don’t know why I can’t stop...” Arthur confessed, his voice airy and rough. 

 

    “Arthur, you need your rest tonight.” Eames voice was a teasing warning. “I want you to use the plug. That way you won’t feel so empty.”

 

    “Okay.” Arthur took a breath and slipped his fingers free. He picked up the plug and coated it with lube. 

 

    Arthur was sure that Eames could hear the quiet moan he made as he slowly pressed the plug inside. 

 

    “Good boy,” Eames praised. 

 

    “How long am I supposed to wear this?” Arthur asked, secretly hoping he knew what Eames’ plan was. 

 

    “As long as you can stand, well within reason. But tonight I want you to sleep with it inside you. I wouldn’t want your greedy little hole getting too lonely.” 

 

    Arthur nearly whimpered, shifting his hips, causing the large plug to move inside him. 

 

    “Now my love, I want you to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.” 

 

    Arthur wanted to throw his phone when he hung up. How was he supposed to sleep now? Need thrummed under his skin. He felt like a horny teeager all over again but this time instead of jerking off he had to just deal with it and wait for the feelings to fade. 

 

    Arthur closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before settling under the blanket, every movement twisting the plug inside him. 

 

    It took forever but Arthur finally fell asleep. He dreamed of Eames’ cock in him. He woke up feeling hornier than he had the night before. 

 

    Arthur did his best to ignore the turmoil inside him and get dressed for the conference. He knew this was the same thing he had been forced to attend a few years before and the thought of the dull presentations made him secretly glad for Eames’ idea. 

  
  


    Arthur found himself functioning fairly normally even though under his clothes was anything but normal. After grabbing some snacks and a bagel, Arthur found his way to the conference room that was already filling with people. Several people greeted him as made his way to his assigned seat. 

 

    Arthur had almost forgotten about the plug in his ass until he took his seat. He stifled a gasp as the plug shifted, pressing against his prostate. His cock throbbed in its cage and Arthur felt dizzy. He took a moment and caught his bearings, taking several controlled breaths. 

 

    Arthur’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a message from Eames telling him to have a wonderful day. Arthur didn’t respond knowing that Eames was well aware of what Arthur was going through. 

 

    Arthur did his best to stay engaged as the speakers started. The man and woman on either side of him made occasional small talk, sharing jokes and snickers at the speakers expense. 

 

    When lunch rolled around Arthur was starting to feel like he had a hold of things. No one had any clue what he was up to and he had been able to keep himself from shifting too much in his chair. 

 

    Arthur was sure he had this thing whipped when he came back from lunch with only three more hours to go. He could go to the hotel, get some sleep, fly home in the morning and fuck Eames senseless. 

 

    Arthur settled into his seat and sent Eames a text that he would later regret. 

 

_     I don’t see how this is supposed to be so hard. I’ve managed just fine so far. _

 

**_Oh darling, just wait._ **

 

_     For what exactly? _

 

    After a few minutes Arthur gave up on getting a response. He adjusted his jacket and sat back, the plug providing pleasant pressure as he watched as the next speaker took the podium. 

 

    Arthur was not prepared for the sudden powerful throbbing vibration that radiated from the butt plug. He stiffened, drawing attention from the people around him when he couldn’t silence the gasp that slipped from his lips. 

 

    Arthur stutted for a moment, the vibration not letting up. “Uh, I have a catch in my back. These chairs are horrible,” Arthur muttered. 

 

    They seemed to accept that answer, turning their attention back to the speaker. Arthur quickly pulled out his phone, his body, clenching around the plug as it hummed against his prostate. 

 

_     What the hell Eames?! There are people everywhere!  _

 

**_Well I guess you should act normal then darling._ **

 

_     Eames I hate you sometimes.  _

 

**_I can make it stop. All you have to do is say so._ **

 

    Arthur exhaled through his nose, knowing that he could stop it all, but wondering if he really wanted to. His cock and balls throbbed in rhythm with the plug, it was very intense but it felt amazing. 

 

    After a few minutes the vibration stopped, Arthur slumped in his chair, not realizing how tightly he was holding himself. Just when Arthur was able to catch his breath the vibration started again, this time with a pattern that slowly grew with intensity. 

 

    Arthur closed his eyes, his hips shifting to press the plug more firmly inside him. To his horror, he realized that even though he couldn’t get hard, his dick was still able to produce pre come. He felt a wet spot growing on his underwear with each cycle of the vibration. 

 

    Arthur could feel himself flushing, his skin was starting to get clammy. He excused himself and headed to the restroom. Arthur thanked whatever Gods were around that the restroom was empty.  

 

    Arthur was shaking as he splashed cool water on his face. He took a deep breath, trying to focus against the assault on his insides. With a groan, he opened his jacket and saw the spot of pre come starting to spread on his expensive pants. 

 

    He sent a tirade of curses to Eames, lamenting the cost of cleaning his trousers. Eames was infuriatingly calm in his response, reminding Arthur that it all could stop if he wanted it to. 

 

    Arthur shut himself in a stall and yanked his belt open. He quickly unzipped his pants and shoved them and his underwear around his thighs. Arthur reached back and grabbed the base of the plug, pushing it deeper inside himself. He groaned as he leaned against the door, a fresh bead of pre come dripping from the metal cage. 

 

    Arthur pressed the plug in over and over, hoping that just maybe he could get off that way. His dick was leaking pretty steadily but he couldn’t get off. Arthur wanted to scream as he forced himself to stop. His hands trembled as he cleaned himself up. 

 

    Just as Arthur was buckling his belt the vibration stopped. Arthur moaned, half in relief, half in frustration. He did his best to collect himself, buttoning his jacket to hide the spot on his pants, before going back to his seat. 

 

    The people sitting next to him expressed concern, asking him if he was sick. Arthur brushed it off, saying it must have been something he ate. 

 

    Arthur spent the last part of the conference focusing on anything but the need to come. He bolted for the cab stand as soon as they were let out, not sticking around to mingle. In the cab, the vibration started again. Arthur gripped the seat with white knuckles until he pulled up to the hotel. 

 

    Once in his room he stripped off his suit and underwear, climbing on the bed and calling Eames. 

 

    “Darling, are we having fun yet?” Eames purred through the phone. His voice was husky and it drove Arthur crazy. 

 

    Arthur moaned into the phone, brushing his fingers over the cage, wishing he could jerk himself off. 

 

    “Have you been good for me?” Eames asked, Arthur was sure he was jerking off, Eames’ breath was shaky and the tone of Eames’ voice gave him away. 

 

    “I don’t have a choice,” Arthur groused. 

 

    “Of course you do. You have a key with you if you really want it to stop. But I don’t think you do. I think you like the feeling of trying to control yourself, trying to hide how much you like it.” 

 

    The plug’s vibration changed, becoming more intense causing Arthur to cry out. He thrashed on the bed, pressing the base of the plug to angle it where he needed it.. 

 

    “Oh god Eames, I need to come,” Arthur gasped. 

 

    “And you will, once you are home,” Eames moaned into the phone. Arthur’s caged dick throbbed knowing the sounds Eames made when he’s coming. 

 

    “Sometimes I really hate you,” Arthur sighed, as Eames shut the plug off. 

 

    “If that were true you would be out of that cage by now,” Eames purred. 

 

    Eames talked to Arthur for the next hour, helping soothe him and help Arthur settle down enough that he might be able to sleep. When Arthur hung up the phone, he was still very horny but he kept counting the hours until he would be free again. 

 

    Fourteen hours, thirty six minutes. Then he would be home. And then Eames would take care of him. 


End file.
